


【质量效应同人】First Contact .Garrus x Shepard

by Shakarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, 质量效应
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian





	【质量效应同人】First Contact .Garrus x Shepard

盖拉斯. 瓦卡里安按下诺曼底号 SR2 的主炮控制台调试按钮，让自己刚刚输入的校准程序运转起来。他盯着全息瞄准镜上的准星，有些懊恼地咕哝。

“还是只能提升到点三五，混蛋…. 我可是熬夜到凌晨啊，又得抽空重算了，妈的。”

右脸上贯穿整个面颊外骨骼的那道巨大伤疤有些紧绷，他抬起手来抓了抓。不管怎么说，拜那个自称名为 EDI 的 AI 所赐，火控舱室的工作环境比旧诺曼底号好多了，比较没那么沉闷燠热，虽然温度还是有点高，而且永远充斥着机器运转的各种声响。但他还挺喜欢这些远远近近富有节奏的声音，潜心工作时不以为扰，反倒常常沉醉其中，效果堪比个人音乐库中播放率名列前茅的《大小舰队》插曲原声。

盖拉斯叹了口气，顺手打开万用工具的投影屏幕。聊天程序的图标闪呀闪，朋友们从四面八方争先恐后地给他发消息。

“哥们你是不是疯了？人类那种没有外骨骼保护的软趴趴身体碰一下大概就皮开肉绽，你这是准备闹个出人命的大新闻么？”

“我怎么可能会知道啊你故意问我这种问题什么鬼虐狗死全家好吗卸卸！”

“理论上大概….. 或许…… 可行吧，基本构造看资料除了某些细节之外差异不大不是吗？需要担忧的是体液交换问题，你们要不要定制一套重要部位使用超强力弹性布料的防泼溅保护服什么的，这样应该可以把风险控制在最小范围内……“

“个二货出去两年就变得这么重口味了哈哈哈哈终于开窍了吗，这种简单的流程问题在公用网络上找个片钻研一下不就一清二楚了，或者趁休假的时候去随便哪个酒吧里挑个看得顺眼的人类舞女往她胸罩里塞一把星币让人给你一对一指导呗突锐笨起来没药医 zzzz 不过你本来就没什么抢救价值…..“

… 问这帮只会纸上谈兵的损友果然没屁用。他要的是能确保对方安然无虞的实战经验啊，实战！查资料还需要教导？他已经钻研得快要欲火焚身数次疑心自己是个天生色情狂了。还有最后那是什么鬼主意，轻飘飘说这话的人—以他的了解—踏上诺曼底号的两分钟之内就会在指挥官的威严视线下尿裤子了好不好。

 

靴子踏在金属地板上的声响由远及近，是他最熟悉不过的韵律。盖拉斯手忙脚乱地关掉万用工具，生怕一个不巧被人看到这些对话。真要出那种事他绝对会想要以头抢地的，外骨骼碎掉的话再长起来得好多年呢。

这段时间以来，要在她面前掩饰自己的僵硬实在很不容易，毕竟让他… 唔….. 产生这种异样感受的可是女武神一般的存在啊，不管太空坠机还是被他用狙击枪射穿护盾都面不改色，放眼整个银河系恐怕也是独一份儿。

“嗨，盖拉斯。“自动舱门开了又关，从他背后传来的女中音沉着稳定，带着一丝似有若无的沙哑，离得天远都让他的耳朵眼儿感到痒痒。

突锐特工用他最大的肺活量深吸了一口气，强自镇定地转过身，装出一副刚刚才发现她到来的样子。

“薛帕德。找我什么事？“

他觉得要是看着指挥官的眼睛自己一定会爆炸，但也不敢把视线往下移得太过分，只好盯着她棱角分明的嘴。

“我来巡查主炮。“

“报告，火炮参数调试完毕。“他按照军人的习惯双手背在背后站得笔挺向舰长汇报，但两颚却不自觉地开开合合，跟痉挛了似的。到底混乱个什么，虽然小小的舱室里只有他们两个人，可门外几步之遥就是餐厅，船员们的喧闹远远传来，声犹在耳呢。

“很好，你还在忙？“

人类才有的红润唇色，嘴角微微上翘。到底是天生如此，还是她正在笑？

 

“是… 呃，不，算不上。没达到预期效果，晚一点要再算一次。” 不行，他到底在说些什么玩意儿，电影里凡是这种不解风情的宅男最后都只落得被扫地出门的悲惨下场。他才不要那样呢，杀了他也不要。妈的，豁出去了。

“我我我我我其实一直在想你上次提的缓解压力的事。之前从来没考虑过跨物种交配什么的… 该死，我怎么听起来跟个精虫上脑的原始生物一样。那个，我是说，我找了些资料，还有音乐，只要再弄明白最终的运作方式….“

薛帕德摇了摇头，轻轻拍拍他的肩。

 

“那不过是个非常私人的提议，盖拉斯。如果你不喜欢的话不用在意，忽略它就是。我不想给你带来压力，让你觉得难受。”

完了，死定了，他要被扫地出门了。

“薛帕德！” 他惊慌不已，没有发现自己的声音越来越大，也压根来不及思考自己在说什么，和将要说什么。“不喜欢是什么鬼啊这个操蛋的银河系里我简直找不到第二个人会让我这么在乎了…. 不对，不是‘人类’，是你！我是挺有压力的还很，那什么，紧张。但怎么可能觉得难受我连高兴都来不及了别的连想都不可能去想好吗！我是怕没准备好会让你 ---”

 

\--- 砰！

他清晰地听到自己后脑勺磕在控制台荧幕上的声音。为了保持平衡不让两个人一起栽倒，他只能揽住指挥官的腰。

按照突锐人的习惯，他从身体离开床单的那一刻起就必定套上全副武装的铠甲，所以其实感觉不到薛帕德压在他身上的躯体是不是如同损友描述的那般柔软，但不管是谁都不可能有如她一般玲珑起伏的曲线。紧致矫健的凹陷在他掌心以危险的弧度向下延展变宽，他全身上下不知怎么都流窜着从没感受过的酥麻触感，大概是盔甲动力系统刚刚被撞到漏电了吧。

她的脸凑得这么近，连鼻梁上的雀斑都能看得一清二楚。族人们对奎利人的美貌最为赞不绝口，据说那些掩藏在面罩之下，几乎从不展现的面容实际上宛若天仙，但盖拉斯一直以来都缺乏深究的兴趣。他老觉得，眼前这张刻着拿撒路计划遗留伤痕，眉心与眼角微微带有纹路的脸，也就够美丽了。

“盖拉斯。” 薛帕德挑了挑眉毛，现在他确定她是在笑，还笑得很开心。“你要知道，炮塔开火之前都是得先预热的。”

她面颊的热度透过薄薄的外骨骼，渗进他体内，还有灵巧的唇与舌，芳香甘甜，既是引诱，亦是召唤，如同挥动羽翼的瓦尔基里。他唯有持剑起立，追随身为战士无法拒绝的诱惑与宿命，宁愿为之赴死。但其实哪怕这一切都没有发生，从很早很早之前开始，当他透过狙击枪的目镜看到暌违两年之久，以为此生再也不会重见的薛帕德的脸出现在视野中那一刻，他就已经下定决心要陪着她上刀山过火海了。

天旋地转，身体滚烫，脑子里像被地毯式轰炸过一样尽是轰隆与闪光。据说左旋与右旋氨基酸混合时会生成足以致命的毒素，但如果这就是中毒的感觉，他实在不介意毒性发作得更深，更久一点。

“好~ 了，我就不打搅你工作了。”

他的女神—屁啦—就连阿莎丽人闻风丧胆的阿达. 亚克西女妖都不可能这么可恶—不知什么时候从他身上滑了下来，后退两步，嘴角带着邪恶的微笑，举手齐眉，示意后便潇洒地转身离去。舱室里顿时又冷冷清清，只除了他现在正在咬牙切齿地慎重考虑，到底要不要追出去制造个哗变。

 

“工作。说得好，该死…. 我还能有比现在更适合去优化火力运算公式的时候吗？” 他喃喃咒骂着，打开被两个人压得保护性休眠了的荧幕，叫出诺曼底号主控 AI 的终端程序。

“EDI 拜托帮我把火控室的冷气温度调低，能多冷就多冷，现在立刻马上… 是的，非常紧急，谢谢。”

（完）


End file.
